Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 3
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 3 Bij de haven Het rumoerige geluid van vissers en zeelui drong haar oren binnen. Mel grijnsde, ze hield wel van de bedrijvigheid in de haven. Ze zag een setje kleurige vissersboten die net het water op gingen. Hoorde de meeuwen luidkeels om eten vragen. Het was al een tijdje geleden dat ze in de haven geweest was. Ze stapte weg van Indy die druk aan het onderhandelen was over de “torenhoge” prijs van sinaasappels. Ze grijnsde en rende naar de loods. Het was een van de nieuwere loodsen, ze waren zo’n 6 jaar geleden af gebouwd. Mel duwde de schuifdeur open. Maar ze zag Eef niet. Ze keek naar de mannen die haar aanstaarden. “Heb ik wat van jullie aan?” Vroeg ze bot. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten stapte ze naar binnen en zei: “Ik ben een vriend van Eef. Kunnen jullie mij vertellen waar hij is?” De mannen wezen naar een trapgat. Een jongen met rossig haar kwam naar Mel toelopen en zei. "Hij ligt volgens mij wel nog te slapen." Mel haalde haar schouwers op, dat maakte haar niet uit. Ze ging naar boven en zag daar inderdaad de jongen op zijn bed liggen. Ze liep naar hem toen. porde hem zachtjes op zijn schouwers. "Wordt wakker slaapkop. Ik moet je spreken." Langzaam knipperend met zijn ogen keek hij haar aan. "Waarom moet je me spreken?" Zei hij zuchtend terwijl hij ging zitten. Mel zag dat hij tanden stijf op elkaar drukte, alsof hij de pijn verbeet. Mel ging aan zijn voeteneind zitten en keek hem aan. "Wat is er gisteravond gebeurd?" Vroeg ze. "Hoezo, waarom vraag je dat?" Hij keek een beetje verschrikt toen ze dat zei, hij vond het niet fijn dat ze erover begon. Maar toch wilde ze weten wat er gisteravond was gebeurd. "Ik heb je horen ruziën." Even dacht hij na. "Heb je mij staan afluisteren?" Vroeg hij verbaast. "Nee, ik ben lang de loods gelopen en hoorde dat, keek door de kier van de schuifdeur en zag jouw en nog een andere man hard schreeuwen." Even leek Eef te ontspannen, maar even later leek er woede in zijn ogen te zien te zijn. "Je mag niet meer s' nachts langs de loods komen. Ik wil niet wat je ziet wat er met mij gebeurd. Het leger is hard." Mel schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik wil weten wat er is gebeurd. Eef, als je hier hard behandeld wordt, moet je er wat tegen doen!" Hij zuchtte en begroef zijn handen in zijn haar. "Oke, ik heb inderdaad ruzie gehad, met de leider. Ik was het er ergens niet mee eens, dus ja, hij werd boos en ik ook. Hij sloeg me, schelde me uit. De andere jongens lachten me uit." Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen en stond toe dat Mel een hand op zijn schouwer legde. "Het spijt me. Ik wist niet dat het zo was in het leger." Eef lachte. "Heb ik je nou verdriet gedaan?" Grijnsde hij. Mel duwde hem omver. "Slaap nog maar eens verder, en houd je een beetje gedeisd. Ik moet gaan." Mel keek nog een keer naar zijn lachende gezicht en vertrok toen terug naar Indy. "Mel! Moet je eens horen, dat ouwe kreng dacht dat ze mij een goedkope vis duur zou verkopen. Nou ik heb het gedaan hoor. 2 dollar! Een prikkie." Mel moest lachen om het geroddel van haar oma. Dat aangaf dat ze het gesprek van gistermiddag beetje bij beetje vergat. De volgende dagen had Mel steeds meer de drang om de stad te verlaten. Ze wist dat het door haar medaillon kwam maar waarom wist ze niet. Bijna elke avond zat ze naar de sterren te staren en dacht ze na over alles wat ze wist en wat er was gebeurd. Totdat ze een besluit nam; Indy en Eef moesten dit weten, misschien konden ze haar er meer over vertellen. Die volgende dag Mel vloog als het ware haar bed af, viel bijna op de grond. Kamde rusteloos haar haren tot een slordige staart, bond ze bijeen met een van de vele lintjes die ze had. Daarna liep ze naar de kast en trok deze met een ruk open, even was ze bang dat ze haar kast zou slopen. Al snel gooide ze die gedachtes weg. Ze trok een simpele broek aan, met een effen zwart shirt en een spijkerjack. Nadat ze wat water in haar gezicht had gegooid, klom ze via de regenpijp naar beneden en rende ze naar de haven. Er stond een frisse wind, de wolken die vanaf de zee kwamen waaiden over het land. Ze zouden zeker snel in een regenbui uiteen vallen. Mel zag de zee al snel toen ze op weg was naar de haven. Toen ze bij de loods was rukte ze de deur open. De jongens die ze al eerder had gezien wezen naar boven. Het was voor haar duidelijk. Met twee treden tegelijk rende ze de trap op naar boven. Daar zag ze hem. Zijn ogen begonnen te stalen toen hij haar zag. "Wat kom je hier doen?" Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Kan je meekomen?" Zijn schouwers ophalend liep hij met haar mee. "Zal het wel even vragen." Mel knikte. Ze ging bij de deuropening staan en bleef geduldig wachten totdat Eef weer terug was. Ze voelde ondertussen de ogen van de jonge soldaten in haar rug prikken. Ze draaide zich naar hen toe en grijnzend zag ze hoe snel vele hoofden de andere kant op werden gedraaid. Ze hoefde niet veel langer te wachten, al snel kwam Eef terug. "Het is gelukt!" Zei hij lachend. "Mooi!" Ze pakte zijn hand in de zijne en trok hem mee de straten over. Even merkte ze op wat voor een zachte handen haar vriend had. Grijnzend draaide ze zich naar hem toe, ze was gelukkig! Al veel te snel waren ze weer bij Mels huis. De twee gingen naar binnen en Mel riep Indy. Die kwam even later naar beneden, in haar felroze gekleurde nachtjapon. "Wat is er nou weer?" Vroeg ze slaperig. Pas nadat ze dat had gezegd merkte ze Eef op. "Ohh..." Mompelde ze en ze haastte zich weer naar boven. Niet veel later kwam Indy opnieuw naar beneden. Dit keer gekleed in een van haar vele tunieken, deze was zwart met rode bloemen. Ze had haar haar opgestoken in een dagelijkse knot. "Uitgeslapen?" Vroeg Eef lachend terwijl hij het zich gemakkelijk maakte in een van de fauteuils. Mel kwam uit de keuken gelopen, met een dienblad. Er lagen drie warme broodjes met gesmolten kaas en ham ertussen, verder stonden er drie dampende bekers thee. Ze zette het op tafel neer en moest zichzelf dwingen haar lach in te houden toen ze zag dat Eef gretig naar een broodje graaide. Indy vatte het ernstiger op. "Eten jullie zo weinig in het leger?" "We eten 's ochtends, 's middags en 's avonds. Maar dat is alleen maar pap." Indy knikte. Toen richtte ze zich op Mel. "Waarom heb je dit georganiseerd?" Mel keek haar oma strak aan, even later ontspande ze haar gezicht weer. Dat had ze ook wel verwacht. "Ik wil het met jullie hebben hierover." Ze haalde het medaillon van haar nek. "Wat is daarmee?" Vroeg Indy. "Luister." Mel zette haar serieuze stem op. "Ik heb de laatste tijd steeds meer de drang om de stad te verlaten, het lijkt daarmee wel of het medaillon me ergens naartoe trekt." Indy keek nadenkend, diepe rimpels vormde er op haar voorhoofd. Daarna keek ze hen op hu beurt aan. Eef was stil gebleven. Indy nam na een tijdje het woord. "Luister, ik heb mensen wel eens horen fluisteren over magie. Dat zich diep in het noorden bevind." Mel moest ineens denken aan die nacht in de kroeg. "Ja inderdaad, dat heb ik ook gehoord. In een kroeg." Indy keek haar verbaast aan. "Ben jij in een kroeg geweest?!" Mel keek haar aan met de uitdrukking zo van: Kunnen we daar een andere keer over hebben? Indy haalde haar schouders op en zweeg. "Er was een man die vertelde dat hij rare dingen had gezien." Ze probeerde de woorden te herinneren. "Hij had ijspegels zien bewegen." Kon Mel herhalen. Eef keek haar aan. "Zou dat echt kunnen zijn geweest?" Mel wist het niet, ze had het zichzelf ook afgevraagd in die kroeg. Indy knikte. "Ik denkt het wel. Magie word aangeduid als iets vreemds, iets wat heksen zouden gebruiken bijvoorbeeld." Mel knikte instemmend, ze had vaker mythes gehoord over heksen. Maar niemand had ooit antwoord gegeven op de vraag of ze echt waren. "Zou het kunnen dat deze plaats naar mijn ouders wijst?" Zonder erbij na te denken floepte die opmerking uit haar mond. Indy keek haar strak aan, toch gaf ze antwoord. "Het zou misschien wel kunnen, maar de kans is klein." Mel keek haar oma aan, ze respecteerde de dingen die In had meegemaakt. "Vind je het erg als ik ervoor zou kiezen om je te verlaten en op zoek te gaan naar de plaats waar het medaillon me naartoe trekt?" Ze hoorde Indy slikken en durfde niet naar Eefs hoofd te kijken. “Wat bedoel je?” Vroeg hij. Ze draaide zich naar hem toe en probeerde de tranen te bedwingen. “Het betekend dat ik wegga, omdat ik wil uitzoeken waar het medaillon me naartoe leid.” Ondanks haar woorden glimlachte hij. “Dan ga ik mee!” Mel zou niet willen dat hij dat meende, maar in zijn ogen zag ze dat het wel zo was. Dat hij het echt zou doen. Indy leek haar woorden te hebben hervonden. “Inderdaad, als jij gaat ga ik mee.” Ze wachtte niet totdat Mel haar zou tegenspreken. “Ik heb anders geen doel in mijn leven, met jou heb ik dat, anders niet.” Mel zuchtte. “En Emma dan, dit huis. Wil je dat dan allemaal achter laten?” Indy zuchtte. “Als ik jou achterlaat, raak ik iets kwijt wat kostbaarder is dan dat.” Mel knikte, dat begreep ze. “Goed, dus we zullen vertrekken?” Eef en Indy knikten. “Eef? Kun jij je spullen halen?” Eef keek twijfelen naar de lege haard. “Ik zak het stiekem doen. Gaat lukken, maak je geen zorgen.” Even later, toen Eef weer terug was en de spullen klaarstonden zocht Mel Indy. Ze vond haar op de zolder. Gebogen over een foto, dikke tranen stroomden van haar wangen. Mel liep naar haar toen en begon haar te knuffelen. “Maak je geen zorgen, we zullen ze vinden. Dat beloof ik.” Indy omhelsde haar ook. “Het geeft niet.” Mel pakte de foto vast. Twee personen zaten bij elkaar. “Finn en Fay?” Raadde Mel. “Klopt.” Haar oma veegde met haar vingers over het glas. “Ik hield van ze. Nog steeds houd ik van ze.” “Ze zullen ook van jou houden.” Mel omhelsde haar oma voor de tweede keer. Daarna stond ze op. “Ik pak nog wat spullen.” Ze ging de trap af en omhelsde Eef. “Houd van je, ik ben blij dat je mee gaat.” Hij omhelsde haar terug, “wederzijds hetzelfde.” Daarna gingen ze opweg, Mel voelde zich intens gelukkig. ---- Hoofdstuk 2 --- Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart